


Shouldn't be a Spectator Sport

by Stariceling



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: 12daysofxxxmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru wants to do more than play Go with Akira, but Sai is getting in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouldn't be a Spectator Sport

It was obvious by now he had an ulterior motive when asking Akira over to play go with him. In theory he wanted to minimize distractions. He wanted Akira’s attention only on their game, only on him and no one else. (Though Hikaru knew that once he managed to capture Akira’s attention he wasn’t in much danger of losing it.) In reality. . . there were some things they could do in the privacy of his home that they just couldn’t at the go salon.

They hadn’t really talked about it, the extra things they did. Hikaru had no idea where he stood with Akira in anything but go. He only knew he liked kissing Akira, and Akira seemed to like it too. And after the first time, Sai had stopped complaining. Hikaru would have assumed it would be too nerve-racking to kiss anyone with Sai watching, but with Akira it was difficult to think of anything other than the act of kissing him.

Even when he honestly meant to think about other things, if Hikaru wasn’t paying attention his mind would wander back to kissing Akira. Even now, watching Akira settle across the board from him and really, truly looking forward to their game, he couldn’t help leaning across to kiss Akira on the mouth.

Akira didn’t jerk back in surprise they way he had the first time. Instead he just blinked at Hikaru, not even startled.

“Can’t we play first?”

“Hikaru, you said you wanted to play go!” Sai added, unheard by Akira. He didn’t seem to understand Hikaru’s preoccupation with kissing at all.

Hikaru got up and sat on the edge of his bed. It was a bit of a habit, moving to the bed to kiss Akira. Only because Sai tended to stay to study the board and not hover over the two of them. “I’d rather do this first.” If Akira didn’t join him a minute, Hikaru thought he was going to go pounce on him. “It’ll only take a minute.”

Akira looked mildly annoyed, but he acquiesced without an argument, crossing the room to where Hikaru was sitting and giving him a light kiss on the mouth. Hikaru got the feeling he was being humored.

“We don’t have to do it at all if you don’t like it,” he pointed out to Akira, even as he raised one hand to curl lightly around the back of Akira’s neck.

Akira blushed as Hikaru tugged him forward to trade kisses. “I wouldn’t be here at all if I didn’t like it.”

The most Akira had been willing to say before was that he didn’t mind. Hikaru grinned happily and wrapped his arms around Akira’s shoulders before flopping back on the bed, dragging Akira down on top of him. Right now he was quite happy to give Akira all the kisses he could ever want.

It felt good to press up into Akira while kissing him. In fact, it felt a little too good, Hikaru realized. He had started rubbing against Akira, hard enough that a particular part of him was poking Akira quite obviously, judging by the expression on his face. Hikaru reached under Akira to touch him in return.

“Okay?” He asked, not-quite fondling Akira.

Akira nodded, closing his eyes and pressing into Hikaru’s hand. Hikaru was glad to start stroking him, feeling Akira getting hard even through his clothes. He kissed Akira again, giddy with the realization that Akira was just as horny as he was, and that he didn’t have to stop moving against him.

“Hikaru, aren’t you going to play go?” Sai wanted to know. He looked like he was going to start crying into his sleeve any minute, not even caring what Hikaru had his hands full with at the moment.

‘In a minute,’ Hikaru thought back at him. He rolled over on top of Akira, not ready to stop yet by any means. If the way Akira was rubbing against him was any indication, he didn’t want to stop either.

Sai did not take kindly to being ignored. He started to complain loudly, something about corrupting the pure bond he had with Akira and not living up to his promises and most of it Hikaru couldn’t follow because he was trying to concentrate on what Akira was whispering in his ear. Something that had started with, ‘I like,’ and a little noise of pleasure that probably had to do with Hikaru groping him encouragingly.

“Could you shut up!?” Hikaru yelled out before he meant to. Akira froze for a second, then shoved his way out from under Hikaru, before Hikaru could explain. It wasn’t like he could explain that he had been talking to someone else who Akira couldn’t see or hear.

“Akira, wait!” Hikaru tried to grab at Akira to slow him down, but the other boy only twisted out of his reach. He followed Akira out of his room and downstairs, still trying to get him to say something, look at him, anything.

In the entry hall, Akira snatched up his coat and turned to glare at Hikaru, making him stop dead.

“I will not be coming over again,” Akira told him, in the same voice he had once used to tell Hikaru that he would never appear before him again. Before Hikaru could stop him, Akira was out the door.

Even though he wanted to, Hikaru knew there was no point in chasing Akira down the street. That would only make him more angry. Instead, he returned to his room and threw himself down on the bed, utterly dejected. What had he thought he was going to do with Akira, anyway? Have sex with him in front of Sai? Trying to make himself think of what a bad idea that was didn’t make suddenly losing Akira sting any less painfully.

Sai hovered over him, making little worrying noises. Hikaru finally turned his head, unable to get up the energy to be truly angry at Sai.

“Are you all right?”

Hikaru shook his head, rubbing his cheek against the covers as he did so and imaging he smelled Akira on his bed. That thought was going to drive him crazy. “I really like him.”


End file.
